Say my Name
by Sgath13
Summary: Lorsque Rory rentre dans son pays natale, l'Irlande, il doit se faire à sa séparation avec les New Direction mais surtout avec celle de l'amour de sa vie, Sam Evans. Voyez comment il le vit dans ce petit One-Shot sur le couple Sory.


_**Disclaimer : Tout le monde sait à qui Glee appartient et ce n'est surement pas à moi :D**_

_**Avertissements : C'est du Slash alors allez pas vous plaindre !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjours à tous et à toutes ! Après avoir été un lecteur plus qu'anonyme sur ce site je décide enfin de me lancer pour vous montrez ce que je peux faire ! (Oui je m'attend surtout à des lancer de tomates pourrit!) Et oui j'ai modifié un peu la chanson de Within Temptation que j'utilise dans ce One-Shot (Pas frapper s'il vous plait c'est pour la survie du Slash!) pour que les paroles correspondent mieux aux sentiments du personnage. **_

_**Ah oui j'allais oublier ! J'suis pas un expert de la langue française alors si c'est pas parfait bah tant pis :D**_

_**Dédicace : Je dédicace ce premier One-shot à quelqu'un de charmant, amusant, agréable, adorable (Et j'ai encore plein de trucs à dire ! Mais j'vais me taire pour laisser planer le mystère) que j'ai rencontré récemment et qui m'a fait aimer ce couple à qui je dois de l'avoir rencontré par le plus pur des hasards. Je remercie aussi Dark Roz de m'avoir encourager à me lancer !**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Rory Flannagan venait de rentré dans son Irlande natale, et plus précisément dans la ville où il habitait avec ces parents : Waterville. Cette ville est ce qu'on peut appeler une petite bourgade typique d'un village d'Irlande mais c'était son chez-lui et il était heureux d'y retourner. Sauf que les adieux avec les New Directions avaient été horrible pour le jeune irlandais et de plus il laissait derrière lui une personne en particulier, cette personne n'était autre que Sam Evans. Pour Rory il avait d'abord été un parrain de Noël puis de la St-Valentin, en y repensant il ne savait pas quelle folie lui avait prise de vouloir sortir avec Sugar Motta, puis il avait été un ami et après bien plus encore... Il lui avait offert son cœur et ce dernier était rester là bas, aux États-Unis. Certes Rory et Sam s'étaient promis de rester en contact grâce à internet mais l'un comme l'autre savait qu'une relation longue distance, avec un océan entier qui les séparaient, ne tiendrait jamais même si ils avaient prévus de venir ce rendre visite dans leurs pays respectives. Pourtant le jeune homme ne démordait pas de son amour pour le beau blond et même si il devait attendre pour pouvoir le retrouver un jour, Rory se sentait la force de le faire.

Rory venait juste de finir d'écrire un e-mail à Sam, le signant « Ton petit Farfadet » qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler de la cuisine. L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre en criant :

-J'arrive M'man !

Et il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était tôt, il le savait et en plus il était en vacances alors pourquoi ce lever en même temps que les poules ? Parce que Rory faisait quelques cauchemars depuis son retour. Cauchemars où il voyait l'homme de sa vie sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le visage changeait toujours dans ces rêves. Parfois c'était Brittany, parfois c'était un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait, parfois ce n'était qu'une personne flou...Rory grignota plus son petit déjeuné qu'il ne le mangea. Sa mère voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis son retour. C'était son instinct maternelle qui parlait et elle savait que son fils mentait quand il lui répondait juste que ce n'était que ces amis américains qui lui manquait. Non Madame Flannagan savait qu'il y avait une autre raison, mais elle n'allait pas forcer son fils à lui relever de quoi il en retournait réellement.

-Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant en face de lui.

-Mouai, j'ai envie de me balader. Ça me manquait l'Irlande. Répondit-il d'un air absent en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de sa mère.

-Un bon bol d'air frais te fera le plus grand bien ! Tu as passé tout ton temps dans ta chambre depuis ton retour.

-Elle me manquait aussi.

-Hum hum.. Acquiesça la mère faussement convaincue.

Une fois cette petite conversation finit, Rory remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il opta pour une tenue simple, une chemise verte qui lui rappelait Sam car il lui avait dit que le vert le faisait rayonner et un jean quelconque. Il passa ensuite à son cou une chaînette ornait d'un trèfle dorée qui s'ouvrait sur une photo de lui et de Sam. Encore un cadeau de son petit-ami qui avait le même. C'était pour ne pas s'oublier avait dit l'homme de sa vie. Le jeune homme rentra le trèfle dans sa chemise pour ne pas qu'on le voit et sortit à la hâte de sa chambre puis de sa maison sous les yeux inquiet de sa mère. L'air frais du pays faisait du bien à celui qu'on avait surnommé le Farfadet. Il faisait beau dehors mais le vent soufflait juste assez pour ne pas qu'on ai trop chaud en ce début de mois de Juillet. Rory installa une à une les oreillettes de son baladeur MP3 sur ces oreilles puis appuya sur lecteur pour enfin se mettre en route. La musique lui éviterait de trop penser. Et l'effet qu'il avait rechercher ce produisit. Il redécouvrait avec joie sa petite ville aux rues simple, au maisonnette tout aussi simple et au quelques commerces tenus par les habitants. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les États-Unis c'était évident ! Pas de centre commercial à moins d'aller dans une autre ville, un petit établissement réunissant à la fois le collège et le lycée où il ferait sa rentrée en début d'année scolaire. Il y retrouverait même ces anciens amis, mais pas Sam. Non Rory ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Ils se reverraient c'était sur et certains ! Il ne devait pas se morfondre ! Alors il détourna les yeux de l'établissement scolaire qui n'avait rien à voir avec McKinley et partit plutôt vers la verdure qui faisait l'honneur de son pays. Si il y avait une chose à savoir sur Waterville, c'était que la ville avait été construite non loin des falaises qui bordent son pays. Il avait envie d'y aller et de contempler l'océan. Une marche d'environ une demi-heure l'attendait mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Une fois arrivait face à l'océan sur une des plus haute ,et des plus isolés, falaises de sa ville il voulut retiré ces oreillettes lorsqu'il entendit une chanson que son cœur, tout comme sa voix, voulait chanter. Une chanson qui partirait vers l'océan et au delà pour atteindre les oreilles de celui qu'il aimait. Au milieu de l'herbe encore humide du matin et face à une mer d'un calme olympien il entonna les premiers vers de la chanson qui s'intitulait : Say my name de Within Temptation. Rory connaissait les paroles et les modifia un tout petit peu pour que cela colle plus avec ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs cette chanson était interprété par une femme mais il s'en fichait en ce moment là.

Et la chanson commença avec un soupir.

_**Say my name **_

**Prononces mon nom**

**_So I will know you're back you're here again _**

**Ainsi je saurai que tu es revenus que tu es là à nouveau**

**_For a while_**

**Pour un instant**

**_Oh let us share _**

**Oh laisses nous partager**

**_The memories that only we can share _**

**Les souvenirs que nous seuls pouvons partager. .**

**_Together _**

**Ensemble **

Rory chantait doucement cette chanson qui était aussi triste qu'il l'était. Si il aurait toujours été dans les News Directions Brad l'aurait accompagné au piano comme il savait s bien le faire. Surtout que cette chanson s'accompagnait avec le dit instrument.

**_Tell me about_ **

**Parles moi**

**_The days before I returned_**

**Des jours avant que je ne rentre**

**_How we were a lovers _**

**Comment nous étions amoureux **

C'était à ce moment là que Rory changea un peu les paroles pour qu'elles ressemblent plus à ce qu'il ressentait. En entonnant le mot Lovers, la voix de l'irlandais se fit plus forte face à l'océan prête à commencer le refrain avec plus de douceur et empreinte d'un sentiment de regret.

_**You touch my hand **_

**Tu touches ma main**

**_These colors come alive _**

**Ces couleurs prennent vie**

**_In my heart and in my mind _**

**Dans mon cœur et mon esprit**

**_I cross the borders of time _**

**Je longe les bords du temps**

**_Leaving today behind to be with you again_**

**Oubliant aujourd'hui pour être à nouveau avec toi**

_**We breath the air **_

**Nous respirons cet air**

**_Do you remember how you used to touch my hair ? _**

**Te rappels-tu comment tu touchais mes cheveux ?**

**_You're not aware _**

**Tu ne te rends pas compte**

**_My hands keep still _**

**Mes mains tiennent encore**

**_You just don't know that I am here_**

**Tu ne sais juste pas que je suis là **

_**It hurts too much**_

**Ça fait trop mal ** **  
_I pray now that you may think_** **Je prie à présent pour que que tu puisse penser** **  
_To where i'm belong _** **A l'endroit où j'appartiens**

Ces modifications ne plairaient peut-être pas aux fans du groupe mais pour l'instant Rory s'en fichait royalement. Les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes sur ces joues alors que sa voix prenait de l'ampleur au moment où il prononça belong booster par le moteur qu'était ces sentiments. Il reprit le refrain avec la même puissance vocale.

_**You touch my hand **_

**Tu touches ma main**

**_These colors come alive _**

**Ces couleurs prennent vie**

**_In my heart and in my mind_ **

**Dans mon cœur et mon esprit**

**_I cross the borders of time _**

**Je longe les bords du temps**

**_Leaving today behind to be with you again_**

**Oubliant aujourd'hui pour être à nouveau avec toi**

Puis après sa voix se fit plus calme presque suppliante.

_**Please say my name**_

**S'il te plais prononce mon nom**

**_Remember who I am _**

**Rappelles toi qui je suis**

**_You will find me in the world of yesterday _**

**Tu me trouveras dans le monde du passé**

**_You drift away again _**

**Tu derive trop loin à nouveau**

**_Too far from where I am _**

**Trop loin de l'endroit où je suis**

**_When you're not where I am_**

**Quand tu n'es pas où je suis**

La voix de Rory reprit de la puissance quand il chanta I am. Le flot de ces larmes ne s'étaient pas encore arrêté.

_**Say my name **_

**Prononce mon nom**

**_These colors come alive_ **

**Ces couleurs prennent vie**

**_In my heart and in my mind_ **

**Dans mon cœur et mon ton esprit**

**_I cross the borders of time _**

**Je longe les bords du temps**

**_Leaving today behind to be with you again_ **

**Oubliant aujourd'hui pour être de nouveau avec toi. **

**Say my name...**

**Prononce mon nom... **

Finit le jeune homme en retirant d'un coup sec les écouteurs de ces oreilles. Il n'aurait pas du chanter cette chanson qui le faisait maintenant pleurer à chaude larme sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Entre deux sanglots il sortit de sous sa chemise le trèfle offert par son petit ami et l'ouvrit pour regarder la photo à l'intérieur de lui et de Sam s'embrassant dans un photomaton. Continuant de verser ces larmes si salées, il n'entendit pas les pas d'une personne qui s'approchait de lui. Une personne qui avait été là depuis le début de la chanson. Une personne qui venait juste d'arriver pour le rejoindre Qui posa sa main sur son épaule et le retourna doucement pour le prendre dans ces bras et prononcé son nom. Rory osa levé ces yeux embuées croyant à un rêve mais ce n'en était pas un. Sam l'avait suivit..

**Fin**

* * *

Donc voilà mon premier One-Shot sur le couple Sory ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus! Si oui faite le moi savoir avec les reviews s'il vous plaît ! Et si il ne vous à pas plus faite en de même et dite moi pourquoi :D

Si les critiques sont pas trop assassines et que j'en suis pas mort d'autres écrits suivront bientôt !


End file.
